


Frizz

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Lady Ignis brushes Princess Noctis’ hair.





	Frizz

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Princess Noctis has long lovely hair that gets trimmed maybe every once in a blue moon and reaches well past her waist. Of course, Noctis still Notis so she never bothers to brush or style her hair properly so that job nds up falling to Lady Ignis.” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=77129#cmt77129).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“’Doesn’t even matter,” Noctis mutters, wandering across the living room in just her nightgown, like she isn’t the crown princess of Insomnia and required to have at least _some_ propriety. Ignis sucks in a long-suffering breath and waits for Noctis to give in, like she always does eventually. She’s as stubborn as they come, but she’s no match for Ignis’ determination. She makes it to the kitchenette and pulls a carton of orange juice out of the fridge, downing several gulps without even getting a cup. It’s amazing how truly _crude_ Noctis can be when no one but her advisor is around to watch. 

Ignis conspicuously pats the couch. Noctis looks over and rolls her eyes. She insists, “I’m not going out today.”

Ignis counters, “I thought you were meeting Prompto.”

“Yeah, _here_. No one’s gonna see me.”

“Prompto will. And _I_ will. I, at least, have standards for you.”

Noctis wrinkles her nose. But when she’s put the carton back, she does wander over. She plops down onto the couch with an air of attitude that she’s much too old for. Ignis is already at her limit, so she ignores it. 

She starts gathering the many displaced strands of Noctis’ long black hair and pulling them back over Noctis’ shoulders. Noctis doesn’t even try to help. The only saving grace is that she’s come without her phone, so for once, she isn’t fiddling with it while Ignis is trying to do her duty. 

When it’s cared for properly, Noctis’ hair is beautiful. It’s grown absurdly long, more because Noctis is too lazy to get it cut than for any other reason. Ignis really needs to start scheduling the appointments—it’s the only way they’ll happen. In the meantime, she has to work with what they’ve got. She finger-combs Noctis’ raven-black hair into place, then fetches the brush from the coffee-table and begins.

Only a few strokes in, Noctis grunts, and Ignis reminds her, “It wouldn’t hurt if you regularly brushed it yourself.”

Noctis mutters, “That’s what I’ve got you for,” and Ignis can’t decide if that’s rude or affectionate. 

She does her best to minimize the pain—she pinches and isolates the parts she’s brushing, starting from the bottom and working her way up. It takes an absurdly long time. Despite her lazy attitude, Noctis is a fairly active person, and she has so many knots that Ignis loses count. Split ends are everywhere. She does her best to power through, brushing even the worst of the rat’s nests, until everything is sleek and smooth. Noctis yawns more than once, but she doesn’t try to get away. 

When Ignis is finished, she puts the brush down and starts braiding it. Noctis tries to look over her shoulder, but Ignis turns her back around. “If you aren’t going to take care of it, this will have to do until we can get it cut.”

Noctis asks, “Can’t you cut it?” As though that’s all it takes. No experience required. Ignis is flattered that Noctis trusts her so much, but she wouldn’t dare.

“Absolutely not. You’ll get a professional.”

“You’ll come with me, right?”

Ignis agrees, “Sure,” even though her own brown hair is cropped so short that she doesn’t even need to comb it. She doesn’t have the time. She’d rather devote her energy to her troublesome princess, who looks so very beautiful with a long braid trailing down her back. 

Ignis ties it with a loop at the bottom, then gives Noctis a little tug just to nail home her point. Noctis reaches back to playfully push her knee.

“Am I free now?”

After a quick check of her handiwork, Ignis benevolently answers, “Yes.”

With a sigh, Noctis climbs off the couch. She ducks down to kiss Ignis’ cheek and murmur, “Thank you.” Ignis glances up at her in mild surprise. 

Stifling another yawn, Noctis wanders back to her bedroom. Hopefully it’s to get dressed and not to sleep. Ignis takes a moment to bask in that gratitude, then whips out her phone and sets an appointment.


End file.
